


Jealousy

by ziennajames



Series: Icarus and the Sun [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I hope you don't expect a happy ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, okay, fine, Bucky had started it. There was a pretty dame right in front of him, turning the heads of the whole bar, how was he supposed to know? It was easy to slip into the flirting, like an old skin. A little tight, maybe, a little worn around the edges, but good. Normal. Comfortable. But there was a difference, a big fucking difference, between wanting to take a girl out for a night on the town and making doe eyes at her. Steve’s were eyes that saw wedding bells, God help him.</p><p>Invisible, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batmandeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmandeh/gifts).



> [Cross-posted from my tumblr](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/108789938221), where you should definitely come talk to me. 
> 
> For [batmandeh](http://batmandeh.tumblr.com/), who asked: "How about jealous Bucky after the red dress Peggy scene?"

Steve pats him on the shoulder as he walks back towards where the rest of the Commando’s are seated. “Maybe she’s got a friend,” Steve’d said and his vision had turned colored.

Yes, okay, fine, Bucky had started it. There was a pretty dame right in front of him, turning the heads of the whole bar, how was he supposed to know? It was easy to slip into the flirting, like an old skin. A little tight, maybe, a little worn around the edges, but good. Normal. Comfortable. But there was a difference, a big fucking difference, between wanting to take a girl out for a night on the town and making doe eyes at her. Steve’s were eyes that saw wedding bells, God help him.

Invisible, indeed.

“So what was that?” Bucky says, moving to follow, and Steve halts. He doesn’t turn around. “Been holding out on me?”

“Agent Carter has agreed to –”

“Seemed a little less ’ _agent_ ’ to me right there, pal.” Bucky grins, wryly. “She meet you after all,” he gestures at Steve’s back, “you know, this? That what’s she’s after, big muscles, fame and fortune? Would hate to disappoint her.”

Steve’s shoulders square. It was striking how little gestures like that didn’t change, how body language was a thing that stubbornly clung onto people. “We’re not doing this here.”

“Doing  _what_ , Steve.”

“Buck, just. Don’t. She helped me, got Stark to help me get everyone out, get  _you_ out.” Steve deflates, shoulders sagging. “She helped.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I bet she helped,” Bucky echoes. He swallows and walks out of the bar. He needs some air.

 

* * *

 

He begs off a smoke from a guy outside and end up staring at the sky for a lot longer than it holds out.

Maybe she did help, this Carter woman, but that doesn’t mean he has to like her. He catches himself thinking that anyone who wouldn’t have given Steve the light of day when he was smaller isn’t worth him anyway.

(He tells himself it’s less possessive than it’s protective.)

 

* * *

 

A big part of having Captain America as the head of their little group is getting the best of everything while on base. Steve doesn’t ask for it, of course, but everyone seems eager to do him favours anyway. He gets bashful under too much attention, not quite used to it. If there ever was a contrast, Bucky thought, it was between this big lug of a fella and the tiny Brooklyn scrapper he’d known.

If Bucky’s honest about it, he’d say he doesn’t like the new situation at all.

It isn’t that he wanted Steve to be sickly for forever, alright, never that. It was good seeing him healthy, not having to worry about him collapsing to a common cold any day. But this new guy, the improved version? Just doesn’t live up to the Steve he used to know. Add to that a constant series of nightmares and odd dreams, to waking up disorientated and thinking he was back home…

Home wasn’t home anymore, he knows that, not with Steve at the front. Home wasn’t a place as much as a person, always had been, from chasing Steve down alleyways like a stray cat to  _this_ , whatever this was. So he’d stick around, see what happened. Watch Steve’s back.

Watch Steve get overly attached to the Carter woman.

When they get send out for missions, Bucky tries not to be too glad about it. He’s already lying to the world about being part of the Commando’s to serve his country. Lying to himself about other things wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest.

 

* * *

 

He knows about the compass. He tells himself that the only reason Steve hasn’t done a similar thing with one of Bucky’s pictures is that Bucky’s still around to yell at.

At the end of the day, he counts it as a win.

 

* * *

 

“This used to be easier,” Bucky groans and shifts. It’s cold, too cold, so they’d decided to put their bedrolls together and make the best of it. The best, for now, wasn’t much to write home about, but Steve’s big and hot like a furnace and Bucky’s hands are freezing.

They’ve been hiking all day to get to a pick-up point, the next HYDRA base to be destroyed already marked on the map. It won’t be the last. He doesn’t expect to be done soon.

Sleep doesn’t come easy and when he does, he dreams. Waking up next to Steve is the most at home he’s felt in a long time.

 

* * *

 

Their next assignment is to take out Zola on a train.

He figures he might make it to a place in the compass after all.


End file.
